She Didn't Have To Be
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Rina always thought it was just going to be her and her mommy, that was until Kanan Matsuura came into her life. #2 in the KanaMari series


**A/N – This AU fic based on the song She Didn't Have To Be by Brad Paisley and is a sequel to my previous fic, She Didn't Have Time.**  
**A/N #2 - I am SOOOO sorry for the lack of activity from me! Life has been crazy, but good news is that I have a bunch of half-written fics that I'm determined to finish so hopefully I'll get those out soon!**

* * *

"Mommy, why are you all dressed up?" Mari just gave a hum response, not turn away from the mirror to look at her five-year-old. The kindergartener had her blonde hair in two French braids and had on a pale pink shirt and jean overalls. "Are you going somewhere?" The young child had a small pout on her face, she knew that whenever her mommy got dressed up it meant she was going out somewhere and she wasn't invited.

"Yes actually. I have a date tonight and-" Mari was cut off by a knock on the door and blonde sucked in an excited breath. She opened the door and smiled brightly at the girl standing on the other side. She had her long blue hair in a ponytail and was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. "Kanan, Hi!" Mari beamed. Rina, who had taken a seat on the stairs, rested her head on her hands as she looked on with a frown.

"Hi Mari, you look beautiful." Kanan complimented. "That little girl must be Rina, right?" Kanan asked, pointing to the small blonde.

"Yea she is, the babysitter is a bit late though so we may have to wait." Mari frowned and checked her watch for the time. Usually she would ask Dia and Hanamaru to watch her, but they were away on vacation this weekend so she had to turn to a girl she knew back in college.

"We won't have to wait at all because you're going to cancel that babysitter." Kanan told Mari, the statement made Rina's head perk up.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked quietly.

"I mean you're canceling that babysitter because Rina is coming out with us." Kanan explained simply. As Maris eyes widened with disbelief, Rina jumped up from her spot on the stairs. Mari remembered Kanan saying she wanted to take both of them out, but she thought it was just words. She never expected Kanan to offer to bring Rina out with them on their first date.

"I am?" Rina asked excitedly, running up to the couple and looking up at Kanan, ignoring the shocked look on her mother's face.

"You sure are. How does some dinner and then a round of mini golf sound?" Kanan asked with a smile, kneeling down to Rina's height.

"It sounds great!" Rina agreed, beaming up at Kanan brightly.

The whole interaction was so surreal to Mari. Every time she would get close to someone she was interested in, the same thing happened. The minute they found out about Rina they ran away, not wanting that kind of commitment. Despite knowing about Rina right off the bat, she expected the same thing from Kanan. Maybe they would go on a few dates before Kanan would tell her it was too much of a commitment and leave like all the others who pursued her.

"Are you sure?" Mari asked quietly, a bit of hesitation in her voice. As much as she wanted Rina to come and join them, she didn't want to tie Kanan down either.

"Of course I'm sure!" Kanan answered immediately. "I really like you Mari, and you having a child won't scare me away. It's just one more thing about you that I get to like." She winked, holding open the door for the two women.

Throughout the night Rina watched her mom and Kanan interact. It was different to how she acted when she was with Dia and Hanamaru. Her mother's smile never ceased and her hand was held in Kanans constantly throughout the night. They looked so happy with each other, and Rina had never seen her mom look as relaxed and carefree as she did right then. Rina noticed the way her moms eyes lit up whenever she looked at Kanan, they had a sparkle in them that Rina had never seen before. She had never seen her mom look at anyone the way she looked at Kanan.

At Dinner, Kanan sat next to Rina and even showed her how to cut up her food properly. Mari found herself staring at the two as they talked with each other, in fact Kanan talked more with the young five-year-old than she did with Mari, but the older blonde didn't mind at all. When they went to play mini golf, Rina made it a point to walk hand in hand between Mari and Kanan, which surprised them both. As they played through the holes, Kanan would kneel beside Rina and help her with her swing and give her small pointers on hitting the ball.

"Mommy look!" Rina yelled at hole 14, pointing excitedly as her bright pink golf ball passed right underneath the windmill and sank quickly into the hole. She jumped up into Kanan exitedly "I got it in the hole in one shot!" The five-year-old said proudly as Kanan held her. Mari walked over to the pair and kissed Rina on the cheek.

"That's great Rina!" Kanan smiled. "I knew you could do it."

That moment, being squished between Mari and Kanan, was the first time that Rina ever felt like she had a real family and it was the beginning of everything.

xxx

After that day, Kanan Matsuura became part of their lives. Over the summer break, Mari and Rina spent a lot of time at Kanans house, which sat right on the beach. Mari would sit on a lounge chair in a bathing suit and floppy hat, watching as Kanan took Rina into the ocean to teach her how to swim. Rina quickly became addicted to the water and never wanted to get out. She spent more time in the ocean with Kanan, learning to swim, snorkel and even surf, than she did on land, earning her the nickname 'little fish'.

Kanan quickly became the closest thing to a second parent that Rina ever had. Right before summer break ended, Kanan took Mari and Rina to the park so she could teach the five-year-old how to properly ride a bike. Mari would stand at the side and watch as Kanan ran behind Rina, holding the bike steady as Rina peddled. Kanan also made it a point to tuck Rina into bed whenever she got the chance, both of them enjoying the quiet one on one time they got in those moments.

"Kanan?" Rina whispered one night as she climbed into bed.

"Yea little fish?" Kanan smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to marry mommy?" Rina asked curiously. Kanan blushed and looked down at her lap for a moment before letting her gaze fall onto Rina.

"I would like to, yes." She nodded. "Would it be ok with you if I asked your mommy to marry me?"

"I really want you to marry mommy." She answered immediately. "You make her really happy, and she always smiles super big when you're here. I asked her once why she smiles so much at you and she told me that it's because you make her heart happy." Rina explained. "I really want you to marry mommy Kanan, because you make her super happy, and seeing mommy happy makes me happy."

"Your mommy makes me super happy too. You also make me super happy Rina." Kanan responded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black box, opening it up to beautiful, yet simple, engagement ring. "Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty! Are you going to give it to her?" Rina asked excitedly.

"I'm going to ask her tonight." Kanan revealed.

"If mommy says yes and you get married, would that make you my second mommy?" Rina asked innocently. "Would I have to call you mommy 1 and mommy 2 or would I still call you Kanan?" Kanan chuckled and patted the childs head affectionately.

"You call me anything you want Rina." Rina thought for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Call I call you Papa?" Rina asked shyly.

"I would love that little fish." Kanan leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead, tucking the blanket tightly around her. "Goodnight Rina. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Papa" Rina yawned and turned over in her bed.

Thirty minutes later Rina tiptoed out of bed and snuck over to her window, opening it up wide. She saw her mom and Kanan standing outside the apartment looking up at the stars. Mari was leaning against the railing with Kanan hugging her closely from behind.

"The stars look so beautiful don't they Kanan." Mari said wistfully.

"They sure are" Kanan agreed. Rina watched quietly as Kanan took a deep breath and reached into her back pocket. "Hey Mari, do you love me?" Kanan asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you Kanan." Mari turned around quickly and kissed Kanan sweetly on the lips. "I love you so much Kanan."

"Ok, I just wanted to double check." She chuckled nervously. "Mari," Kanan took a breath and took one of Maris hands in hers, keeping one hidden behind her back. "I'll be honest, I never thought I would love anybody as much as I love you and Rina. I remember the first time I stayed over for the night, I woke up before you and you were the first thing I saw that morning. In that moment I knew I wanted to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I love Rina like she was my own daughter and sometimes I forget that she isn't my actual daughter. I love everything about you Mari, and I want to keep on loving you until the day I die."

Rina held her breath as she watched Kanan get down on one knee and open the black velvet box to reveal the ring. Mari gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she stared down at Kanan with wide eyes.

"Mari Ohara, will you marry me?"

_Please say yes mommy! Please marry Kanan! _Rina thought desperately. Moments later Mari, with tears streaming down her cheeks, told Kanan yes. Rina beamed from the window as she watched Kanan slide the ring onto Maris finger and kiss her fiercely. Mari broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kanan's neck in a hug, giggling like a child as Kanan spun her around in the air.

Rina closed her window quietly and slipped back into bed. It didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep, her favorite dolphin plushie snuggled close in her arms. Not long after Kanan and Mari slipped inside to check on her before going to bed themselves.

"You know, you're being unfair to her." Mari commented.

"How? I already asked her if I could marry you and she said yes." Kanan revealed.

"Not that!" Mari laughed. "She just learned how to spell her name, Rina Ohara. Now she'll have to go to school and learn how to spell a whole new last name!" Mari huffed. All Kanan could do was laugh and kissed Maris temple as Rina smiled softly in her sleep.

* * *

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~**  
**Forever&Always,**  
**Kimmie**


End file.
